<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happiness by Authenticflirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635439">happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticflirt/pseuds/Authenticflirt'>Authenticflirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Short One Shot, breakfast fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticflirt/pseuds/Authenticflirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short one shot based of the song Happiness by McFly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale &amp; Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jen was watching Judy and Henry dancing around the kitchen, the faint sound of the radio and the sizzling of pancakes on the stovetop in the background.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This had become an almost daily occurrence in the Harding/Hale household since Judy had moved in permanently. They were still trying to keep their fairly new relationship under wraps, trying being the key word, both the boys 100% knew but were yet to broach the topic with the older couple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As Charlie came downstairs to join them, Jen made her way into the kitchen to say her good mornings. Henry made a comment that made both her girlfriend and other son burst into laughter and if Jen was completely honest she didn’t hear a word of what the younger Harding said as her ears were focused on the song currently playing on the radio;</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <br/><span class="s2">I guess the only way I could describe it,</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">It’s like hearing a love song and jumping inside it </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">So this is happiness, yeah this is happiness </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">If this happiness, I don’t mind having this</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jen’s heart warmed at lyrics she was hearing, as she looked around at her family; she couldn’t help but feel gratitude for every single thing that led them to where they were right at this very second. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">Jen hears Judy ask if </span> <span class="s1">she’s okay and Jen replies earnestly,</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been better” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>